The present invention relates to a litter box and, more particularly, to an elevated litter box.
A litter box is an indoor feces and urine collection box for animals, such as cats, that are permitted free roam of a home but who cannot or do not always go outside to relieve themselves. Many owners of these animals prefer not to let them roam outside for fear that they might succumb to outdoor dangers, such as weather, wildlife or traffic. A litter box makes it possible to shelter pets from these risks.
Currently, litter boxes are placed on the ground and the pet owner must bend down to the litter box to clean it and care for it. This is very problematic for pet owners that have back or knee problems or are disabled and limited in mobility. Further, the litter box creates obstacles for children playing on the ground and allows other animals to access the inside of the litter box, which may cause messes.
As can be seen, there is a need for a device that allows disabled individuals to clean a litter box without having to bend over.